Z Holocaust
by BlazePT
Summary: Inspired by Max Brooks and George A. Romero, the dead began to rise from their graves and engaged the world on a full blown war. Watch how André survived the Z War Through his eyes, in Portugal. Run, or they'll get you.
1. Chapter 1

- You're gonna record…at this moment? –

- Yes...Just to fill this last bit of memory. –

- Are you aware that no one will ever see that?

There is no one left. -

- Don't say that…please.

Lemme check if there is some battery remaining…

Ok, we have a go, let's start recording. -

_  
_"Can you listen? Test…test!

Hello to anybody who is listening to this, I commend you for outliving me, for outliving us all and I deeply wish that you are managing to survive and somehow be wining this war…please be wining this war…My name is André and this is my last recording, my last call. This is also my war journal of how this all happened, how I lived through this and did I got here…to the end.

I also hope that someone finds this cell phone and take it in consideration for the future to come, it contains valuable info on survival and on defending this world, if there is something to defend, that is.

I was there in the beginning and I saw how it all begun, I lost my family and friends, I watched some of then die and I couldn't do nothing about it…I lost it all, but I did win something in return too, amongst the bad things in this forsaken war I saw some good things that pulled me through all this, seeing mankind uniting against a common foe was unbelievable, never mind the colour, religions or personal believes! I saw love blooming on the battlefield and after so many deaths I...saw a birth!

I kind of fear for the life of the infant and I fear that eventually we are all going to perish…They don't sleep, eat or run out of ammo! And above all that shit, It is us who are running out of supplies and our only hope is to run north to the mountains and hold as much as we can, but we tried to run, only God knows how we tried...

In the beginning we were a lot, really, mainly from Montijo…yeap, we're far away from home Toto, but we walked all this way to avoid the cities, please, avoid them urban areas at all costs!

But all that is left is two people, me and her over there badly wounded…We are the last of our group…of many…

I can't quite figure what the hell happened, it went down so fast and we lost everything just like that!

Do you know how it goes? It takes only one person to fuck everything…to fuck us all! We hid in the sewers to spend the night and it was when it happened…I do not know, really, I don't…We are attacked from the inside, the barricade fell, gunshots razored my head and hit everyone, they were shooting in the dark blindly! I saw friends falling in combat and the lucky ones just slept through their deaths…They made us climb to the city, it was pitch dark when I climbed just to notice them everywhere surrounding us. Even at this moment, I quite don't know how we managed to get out of there alive, but thanks to the lives of others who fell during combat, we climbed to a near rooftop building where I'm recording this to you.

We are only two…we have neither food nor water and only five bullets in the revolver which are meant to end our suffering…

- Hey, wanna say something? –

- … -

- - Are you ok? - –

- … -

- Talk to me! …Answer me… Goddamit…

Shit, they got in! Wake up…WAKE UP! – "

End of recording…


	2. Day one: Secrets of the night

January 1st, 2008.0915 AM

This is going to be my first recording and on the behalf of our survival I'm going to backtrack a few days early prior to the main events. This is my sole version of how everything happened and its development. Before we begin I must apologize if I seem to take to long explaining some facts or if they seem superfluous to you, perhaps I can even omit something else. The thing is, my memory is still a bit fuzzy due to the constant running and fighting, so bear with me here… I need to be fast, so therefore my diaries will be short, but sometimes they will vary. It's going to depend on the events that occurred that day, so, I guess you understand now that we are tired and our struggle will never end until they all die. One more thing, all that you read here it's not fiction, I wish it was, but it's as real as it can get… The fiction and sci-fi thingies died a long time ago with the end of TV and whatever we have now, but if you were in the same war as I was, you'll know… This is a real war with "real" enemies and we are loosing each day, we were not prepared for this!  
Well, let's begin before I got to move on.

"It was the first day of the year and it already started bad for me...well, after the party at New Years Eve, how could have the year started differently? Accounting that I hit the sack very late, or should I say very early, since it was already dawning?  
It really doesn't matter either. I faced my clock over the night table and had trouble to focus for a bit, regained the control of my eyes and saw that the clock pointers were facing nine, it was already 0900 AM when I first woke up, my eyes were still glued due to the morning eye boogers and I was stunned, heck, minor details. "Damn, what a headache" I though to myself while I hold her with my left hand, I stroke it for a bit to massage it and watched my bedroom spinning crazy! Just like a Merry-go-round at some carnival. I stood up, but try to maintain balance and steadiness with a splitting headache and then we'll talk. Surprisingly I fell in my bed, there I laid down quietly listening to the silence everywhere, my home was quiet, everyone still slept like a rock, I got jealous, I wanted to sleep again...After a while, it started to rain outside, just in time this rain. You know, rain is a sign of change, raining in the beginning of a new year meant a world of changes, a new start for everyone. All was going to be well…  
Still aching I turned to my window and rested my head on my soft yellow pillow and closed my eyes for a bit and making a last effort to fall asleep I began to make my new year's resolutions.

More study;

Play less videogames;

Job hunting!

Etc.

"What a drag, I'll just play for a bit!" Ironically, the contradicting my newly made resolutions, but alas, the numbness of the alcohol from yesterday knocked me off again and puff, I started do doze off while the rain poured outside. The strength that the rain had was immense and it almost looked like it was going to bust my window open and grab me from my slumber, stupid though I know. Outside everything was covered by the rain's infinity and all was shielded by its watery cloak, we could always trust the rain.  
Slowly, the Sandman caught up with me and worked his magic, I lost the struggle to remain awake and just like that I feel asleep...- Hey, André! - Wake up man! No time to snore, common before the day breaks. There is no point on taking the cars, the roads are blocked and there are several barricades still up and almost every street is blocked! We're completely stuck in a human rat trap with no cheese at the end. We have to cross through this mayhem, climb all kinds of shit and perhaps go through building to building, I don't know. We have always managed to avoid urban areas, why did we have to come here? If not for the shortage of supplies...God, get ready you lazy ass! We have to hit the Hospital. - "Whoa!" I open my eyes as fast as I could. "What the hell?" Have I slept that long? Still gazing the nowhere of my dizziness, I managed to conclude that this wasn't my room where I fell asleep…what the hell is going on?  
Alienated to everything I raise myself from my mattress and lean against a nearby wall and zoomed the scenery around me, it was dark and only a few _Petromaesx_ were on, I saw some people gathering around them keeping themselves warm, some slept and other were facing the existing windows with their binoculars facing the horizon. Not only that, but a few of them carried rifles which were resting in the ground, against the wall or in the back of their masters. These long range guns varied from the ancient WWII rifles to the modern warfare, the well known _Sniper_. I knew nobody around. Still getting used to the darkness, I couldn't stop blinking my eyes trying to see beyond. The silhouettes of those around me were getting clear, man, woman and even little children were in my room, some sleeping and some reading to pass the time, but they always got the time to look at me like I was some kind of freak.  
Next to me was the boy who woke me up, he was sitting next to my mattress with a gadget in His hands, later I noticed it was a _GPS _and he was typing some info or whatever. This boy wore a worn down jacket with a lot of dust, making impossible for me to read the slogan on it, not just dust, there were these reddish spots, blood?  
- Load your gun. Eat something and get your ass outside ASAP. I got to go, I'm going to the can. - "Load my gun? What the hell was he rambling about?" He got up, tossed at me this funny glare, laughed and scrubbed his long brown hair and lowered his hand to his face, sighed and left the room. I noticed that he was dragging his right leg on his way out, what happened? He left through the only door in the room; I mean it wasn't a door, more like a hole in the wall decorated by gunshots, probably made by the last guy who lived here. He left and I lost sight of him. Now that my eyes were used to the dim light in the room, I could make out more shapes beyond the windows. The night was way high and because of that I had trouble to see past it's cover of darkness, but slowly she was telling me all her secrets, secrets I didn't want to know…I see buildings and small houses, some of them had lights on, but they were so weak, giving the impression that someone needed help. Smoke ran free from some windows out there and once in a while a gunshot could be heard cutting the night…"Where was I?" –

_Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –fshhhhhhhh ----fssss..!_

My head faced this loud disturbing noise just to see a little girl playing with a small pink portable radio. Poor child with her torned clothes and so dirty, it looked like she didn't shower for a whole month! This radio was very small and worked by manual energy, I mean, you had to generate power by continually pressing a small lever. The girl pulled the lever one more time and continued to tune for some music, but we only heard static and no voice whatsoever, and the more the tried, the more static she got, both on AM and FM frequencies. Nothing. The little tuning wheel was tired from being turned in and out and yelling, no more, I can't sing for you! No radio station was broadcasting, no music could be heard and the little girl left a tear escape felling on the radio and one by until she begun to cry. Hugging the radio she cried and sobbed and she looked at me like I was dying…Man, my heart just broke in the moment and nowadays I still have that image in my head, the utter silence, the static and the crying…And the late little girl…Goddamn, I still remember her last words…- Mommy, there is no music… - Said between two tears.


End file.
